Stan's Match!
by Hieisdrkangel
Summary: A new ham-girl arrives and immediately catches the eye of a certain tiger striped hamster. The real question: Could this be the one?
1. Enter The Rock Star!

Hamha! Lol, well... I'm sooooooo SORRY! For not being in in like such a looooong time! I've been so busy with college and the homework has been so difficult, not to mention I get quizzes and tests every now and then so I'm almost always studying- plus! I've had bad case of writer's block as well and well, if you ever had writer's block before then yeah you know how I felt not being able to have ideas or get my hand my moving to write something new!

I will explain later on my profile page, once again I am so sorry! I promise to start working on the other two stories I'm sure many are anxious for next chappies! But! I bring a new story, yes a brand new story~ this time... it's Hamtaro! I love that anime when it aired on tv, oh wow it's been such a long time, I'm not using their original Japanese names since: 1. I've never watched the original Japanese series and 2. I don't know all of the names and 3. I'm quite fond of the English names since it gives me nostalgia.

I present to you my new story called **"Stan's Match!"**

A little note about the story, no, it's not Pashmina or Bijou or any of the ham-girls in the anime. It's StanXOC (yep, my original character I created). However, there will be many couple within the story as well but the main focus is Stan, it will be a little slow because I want to give the characters time, meaning I want to make Stan feel adjusted to his new feelings towards my character- sure he'll be flirting but it will soon change from playfulness to something very serious.

Very friendly story so I don't think there will be any cussing or anything, but just in case I'll always put a warning if any of my chapters will contain such material- sometimes I'll make a side story to the humans and back to the hamsters, oh yeah the ham-hams aren't human so I'm sorry if I disappoint you there. I wanted to make a cute, cuddly story with hamsters but someday I'll write a new story about them as humans ^-^

Now, on with the story~!

* * *

Chapter 1: Enter The Rock Star!

It was a peaceful day in town and on the best day- a beautiful Sunday afternoon where it's common to spend some time with the family and have quality time. For a certain girl and hamster it was the day of re-joining with old friends, speaking of which...

The white and orange hamster has been jumpy and excited, everyone stared at him as he was pacing back and forth as if expecting something wonderful. The whole time he looked at the clock which hung on the wall of the clubhouse and scratched his face a bit with a "kushi-kushi" sound; why was he so impatient? One large hamster stepped forward as he adjusts his hat a bit and tapped on the white/orange hamster, however, the small one was far too interested in looking at the clock which ultimately irks the large hamster who was trying to get his friend's attention.

"Hamtaro!" He shouts as the small hamster fell after being startled like that, he sat up and rubbed his ears as he looked up to the gruff hamster who stared down at him. He tilted his head to the side and gave his famous "heke" sound.

"Ok what's the big deal? You've been looking at the clock since you got here"

Hamtaro rubbed his face as he looked up at him again, blushing a bit feeling slightly embarrassed- he didn't know his impatience was so noticeable. "Oh gosh, I feel blushie. Oopsie Boss, it's just... Today's a very special day!" He waved his paws up in the air while he smiled with joy.

At this point everyone was interested in finding out what's making Hamtaro so jovial, they huddled around him except for two hamsters who were in the corner and away from the rest. At some point you would think they were the same, but the main difference is that one of them has a red ribbon on the tail. They seem to be talking about their own issues, that's right they are twin siblings with the interesting tiger striped markings on their fur- one is a boy and the other (of course) is a girl with the red ribbon she has on her tail.

"What's wrong bro? Why so blue?" The girl tiger striped hamster asked her twin.

"That's the thing... I dunno like I feel blank, I'm so not in the mood today- not even to flirt. I feel sooo pooie" The twin said as he released a long heavy sigh- most likely this is due by, yet, another rejection after flirting with another girl ham he saw walking by. "I can't find the right one, sis... I'm gonna lay low 'till I get my groove back" He sat down and leaned against a comfortable pillow, he wasn't interested with Hamtaro's big news since he wasn't paying any attention.

"Oh my gosh... are you like totally serious?" She placed her paw on his forehead to feel for any unsual temperature, in all her life she has never seen her brother so broken and out of hope like today. Maybe the girl he flirted with was very special but as always nothing ever happens. "Ok bro, I'll leave ya alone for a bit. I'm gonna go see what Hamtaro's mega-q news is all about" She pats her brother's forehead to give him some comfort before walking towards the group of ham-hams who listened to Hamtaro.

"So... tell us Hamtaro, vhat's ze great news?" Asked an elegant white hamster with a french accent and wearing blue ribbons on each side of her cheeks.

"Oopsie Bijou but that's a secret, but I promise I'll tell you guys everything when-" Hamtaro couldn't finish the sentence because once again he looked over at the clock and gasped at the time. "Uh oh! Oopsie everyone but I gotta go! Bye-Q!" With that the orange/white hamster left in a hurry leaving everyone with a blank stare.

It seemed as though an hour passed since the adventurous hamster left the clubhouse, just what could the surprise be? Everyone assumed that it could be just sunflower seeds- even though they are delicious and good for hamsters, it doesn't seem that Hamtaro gave any hint that he could be talking about sunflower seeds. Well, whatever it is that made him excited everyone will just have to wait until he comes back.

For the still depressed tiger hamster he watched everyone have fun their own way, as usual keeping track on the two lovely ladies of the group; them being the pretty snow white French hamster and the sweet light tan hamster with a pink scarf around her neck. The one with the scarf is almost hard to be near while that baby hamster is next to her, actually the little one who always wears a yellow cape is pretty much always with the pink scarf wearing hamster. They're almost like mother and child or like sisters but one thing's for sure- they can't be seperate... EVER. For a time the tiger hamster longed for a companion just how his twin sister got the nerdy hamster- it didn't matter they are complete opposites but the love was the same.

It some ways he envies his twin for being able to be loved by someone she cares, it's true that he's known as the casanova hamster for always flirting around with any cute hamster girl he sees. Maybe it was something to pass time or he just likes to feel like Mr. Wonderful but no matter what there was always rejection one after another. He's always enjoyed to play around but it seems that he's also looking for the right one. He gave away another sigh and cuddled against the pillow, his sister watched him from a far and was extremely worried for her brother in fact she was that worried that she wasn't paying attention to her boyfriend who pretty much understands what's going on.

"Is Stan alright? He looks depressed" Asked the bookworm hamster as he takes his girlfriend's paw to let her know that he's right with her. He smiled when he felt her tightening the grip, she looked up at him since he was a tad taller than her and this is due to his large ears.

"He got rejected again but unlike last time where he sprung back up and looked for another girl- this time... like.. like I think it was so serious that his heart split in half, so like he's all blue and not so groovy" She explained as he nods and cuddles up with her. Instantly she blushed and smiled shyly once she felt the warmth and comfort of her boyfriend.

"Don't worry Sandy, I'm sure someday he will find someone to smoochie" He smiled with reassurance, the tiger girl hamster smiled back and lightly pecked his cheek with tickled because of the whiskers.

"Aww... Thanks Maxwell, I hope so"

Soon they heard a knock-knock sound but not just them, everyone heard but Hamtaro didn't need a key to open the door to the clubhouse- what could be the reason for this knocking? Boss was the one to walk over, being somewhat of a leader since he made the clubhouse and everything. Not to mention he always wants to be brave for a certain French hamster, he likes her very much and has always wanted to win her affection despite the fact that she already likes a certain orange/white hamster... That didn't matter to him at all, he respected that and still considers Hamtaro to be a great friend and besides... He seems pretty oblivious to her hints. The tall gruff hamster heads over and opened the door only to reveal a smiling Hamtaro; something was peculiar now he seems excited to do something.

"Umm Hamtaro?"

"Shh! Boss, I need you to do me a favor..."

After ten minutes the gruff hamster opened the door to reveal Hamtaro as they faced everyone.

"Ham-hams! Today Hamtaro's gonna show us someone really special!" With that Boss stepped to the side allowing Hamtaro to step forward, he didn't really see who that special someone is but the orange/white hamster promised that he will reveal that someone soon enough. Boss was left with curiousity so he stayed pretty close to check out the new hamster that might join the ham-hams.

"Hamha! Well, I know I was a bit jumpy today but this time I'm going to show you why..." He smiled brightly and looked behind him as if making sure that everything is ready. He stepped to the side and opened his paws wide. "Ta-dah!"

What he revealed turned out to be a hamster! However, that hamster turns out to be a girl which Bijou was not very pleased. Everyone gazed at the newcomer, she was definitely different than other ham girls- for started she has a small mohawk but not too big meaning the hair in between her ears was spiky but not too much, she has large eyes and within them was a sapphire color, she was a cute little black/white hamster wearing a crescent moon necklace. The black color covered her ears and a bit of her face and most of her backside while the rest was white from the front of her body up to where her nose it at. She rubbed her face a bit and smiled at the ham-ham gang before waving at them shyly.

"Umm... Hamha.."

Upon hearing a sweet, shy voice did it reach to the ears of a certain depressed tiger hamster. He blinked and lifted himself up as he tried to look past the other hamsters, there was a girl here and no way was he going to by pass this opportunity. He hurried to the group and with a couple of "excuse me" here and there he managed to get through and have a look at the new ham girl- she was gorgeous! Such a cute little black and white hamster, he's never seen such a cute hamster like her sure he has seen and flirted with many but this one was just different than the rest.

Obviously the first thing on his mind was to flirt with her and get to know her, pushing aside the other hamster just inches away from grabbing her paw when a ribbon lashed out and wrapped around his tail. Soon he was dragged away by his twin sister but, he wasn't the only one being smitten by her looks. Boss gazed at Hamtaro's guest and couldn't help but feel his heart racing and cheeks colored in a bright red. Wait, doesn't he have a crush on Bijou? It seems now he has a new crush on the new girl, everyone stared at her with smiles as Hamtaro took the initiative to introduce her.

"Ham-hams, I want you to meet my bestfriend- Tsuki! She's been my bestfriend since we were little and when I used to live in that town before moving here. She's a rocker hamster and knows how to play the guitar, her family also are rockers- Tsuki's owner, Hiromi is bestfriend's with Laura" Hamtaro explained with a bright smile on his face, he felt so happy to see his old friend again after so many years of being apart from each other and the best part was that Tsuki was here to stay.

The little black/white hamster blushed and smiled nervously as she waved, it wasn't until the whole ham-ham gang began to introduce themselves. When it was Bijou's turn she was bit well, not exactly angry but a tad jelous that Tsuki and Hamtaro have known each other for a long time and she didn't want the new girl to be a rival for Hamtaro's affection. It was down to the last two hamsters and this time it was his chance to shine, making sure Sandy was distracted the twin scurried his way towards Tsuki and grabbed her paw. She squeaked as she was obviously startled by the surprise of her paw being grapped unexpectingly, before his sister could react it was too late and she sighed as her brother was at it again.

"Hey there sweetheart! Where have you been all my life?" He winked at the clueless girl who stared at him oddly.

"Heke? You ok, dude?" She tilted her head to the side when the large hamster walked towards their way, at this point Stan wasn't about to move away from her. "Hey are you Boss?" The little black/white hamster asked cutely with a smile this making the field hamster nervous and blush but also surprised at how she knew his name.

"I'm- I'm... I'm uh.. Umm... what is my name- I mean! Yeah, Boss! That's right!" He gave out a nervous loud laughter as he was sweating bullets, true he also acts like that when around Bijou but this seems to be a different case here.

"Cool, Red's told me so much about you~!" She smiled, completely ignoring Stan's advances that which gives him quite a shock. However, he wasn't the type to give up so easily, but wait who's Red?

"Oh! Ahahaha!" Hamtaro scratched behind his head and smiled nervously at the mention of an old nickname he thought would never come back. "'Red' is my nickname"

"So baby..." In comes Stan to take the stage again as he was shaking his favorite green maracas in front of her, she looked at him almost with curiosity. "The name's Stan and I can the hamster of your dreams"

"You're so bizzaro, but kinda funny" She giggled as she walked away from him leaving a shocked Stan with his jaw literally dropped to the floor.

He wasn't the only one who was shocked in fact everyone was, to think there was a girl that can actually resist his flirty ways and avoid his charms. Most of the hamsters began to gossip-p with each other about the events that happened today, even Sandy was slightly amazed with how much resistance the new ham girl was showing.

It seems she was very much welcomed in the clubhouse as Boss kindly showed her around; giving her the grand tour while for the time in all his experience with girls the casanova tiger hamster felt defeated... But! Tomorrow is another day!

* * *

And so for the next chapter will be the start of rivalry! Yes, I'm making Boss fall for my character too, just wanted to make a little twist ^_~

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter so far, I really hope so- if not, then well, what else can I say? Anyway, next chapter should come out soon.


	2. An Unusual Morning

Hamha! Once again, here I am to present you... Chapter # 2~! Woot, oh yeah!

So, what's on today's epic chappie? Weeeell, I don't wanna spoil much but there will be one thing to say about this cute chapter (well, at least I think it's pretty cute!). All I can say is... Boss and Stan make great rivals :3

* * *

Chapter 2: An Unusual Morning

Today's a Monday the day for everyone to go to school or work, this day has always been dull there's not a single person on this earth who has liked or considered Monday as a favorite day. The most desired one was either Friday or Saturday but continuing on, today was the start of many unusual mornings. It was still early and there was time left before the humans began waking up to do their morning routines. He knew the ham-hams would be in the clubhouse by a few hours later so he can still kill time by sleeping, but that soon was about to change when...

SLAM!

The door was shut and immediately Boss sat up from his bed when he heard that sound, it nearly gave him a heart attack- it was that scary... He got up from his bed as he was still wearing his pajama hat and slowly did he walk towards the door of his room and opened it very slowly; making sure the door was slightly ajared he peeked through to see what the fuss was all about. He had to admit no one ever comes this early- 7:00 a.m to be exact, Boss was a bit worried- maybe it was a rat or a mole but whatever it was he was going to confront it to protect his precious home and his sleeping friend, Snoozer. It's amazing how nothing ever scares that hamster because he's ALWAYS sleeping! Well, cut to the chase, Boss opened the door and jumped out as he yelled while waving his shovel around to try to scare the intruder.

He heard someone screaming so that means his plan is working, _good the fiend is getting scared and that means that thing will have to leave, right?_ Wrong! Instead Boss was getting the whack of his life by a broom- wait, a broom? It can't be Howdy, sure he run a store and most likely wakes up early but at this hour. Boss tried to get a good look on the hamster or whatever that was hitting him with the broom, he can see a vaguely familiar stripes... Tiger stripes, wait a minute... A couple of whacks here and there until finally he took away the weapon from the frightened hamster and both stared at each other oddly. Then again this was an... Eccentric situation.

"What- what the... what are you doing here so early!" He stared down at the hamster which turned out to be none other than... Stan! The real question was why did he have a broom with him? "You almost scared me to death! I thought you were a mole or a gopher!" He raged on how the tiger hamster could've just entered quietly and not slam the door like he did.

"Okay, okay like I'm totally sorry about that" He rubbed his face to get his senses back together and extended out his paw. "So... can I like get the broom back?" Boss looked at him and then at the broom, he wondered why he wanted the broom- all Stan ever enjoyed was goof around and play with his maracas.

"First, answer my questions: Why you're here so early? And... What are you doing with a broom?"

He gulped when he asked, he'll probably won't believe him when he tells him but it was worth a shot. "I want this place to look... Spiffie. Like you know- well... Gah! Fine, I'm trying to impress my cutie with my cleanliness!" Stan snatched the broom from Boss's grip as he began to sweep the floor and sneezed a bit when the dust tickled his nose. "So, I'm gonna scrub-e the place"

Oh this was gold, Boss never expected for Stan to try this hard for a girl- not even when he flirted with Bijou and Pashmina did he ever try that hard to impress them. Now, all of a sudden this new girl comes in the clubhouse and Stan is trying to impress her? This is something for the Ham-times, but there was something good to this idea... Boss does seem to have a crush on her so he wants to impress her too, he knows he can win this time because no girl could ever take Stan seriously if he's a flirt. _Yeah, that's it!_ Boss hurried back to his room and changed hats as he came back out with broom in paw.

He began sweeping away while poor Stan sneezed a couple of times when the dust rose up and tickled his sensitive nose, now things were bizarre- first it was odd of him to have a broom and sweep the floor but now Boss is doing it too? At first he thought that maybe he was mocking him or making fun of him but that wasn't it, he noticed the blush on Boss' cheeks and this is where things get dangerous. Alright, Stan knows he's doing for cute little Tsuki but what's up with the blushing big hamster, unless... The tiger hamster gasped and smacked himself with his paw, of course!

Since day one he noticed how he was acting with her and also saw the way she smiled and giggled... The tiger hamster let out a content sigh when he imagined her smiling and giggling while her chubby cheeks were colored in a crimson red. Ok, that's enough daydreaming and time to get serious, although it felt weird daydreaming like that. Stan has never done that before sure he's flirted with a lot of girls but never had dreams or daydreams. He also didn't sleep so well last night because he was thinking about her, that cute black/white hamster he saw yesterday- to think that Hamtaro could have such a cute friend like her. It was amazing he doesn't have a crush on her or that she was his long distance girlfriend, thank goodness that wasn't it but today and here on Stan has a rival and his name is...

"Boss! I know what you up to!" He pointed at him with his broom, the bulky hamster stopped to look at him as he smirked. "Like it's not gonna work cause I'm the love hamster and I can totally get her heart beating for me!"

"Oh is that so?" Boss glared down at his rival knowing that for the first time they have one thing in common: They like the same girl. "I saw her first!"

"I thought you liked Bijou!" The tiger hamster purposely reminded him of his first crush hoping that it would get him confused about what he wants to do.

"Haha! I know she likes Hamtaro, plus Tsuki is cuter and I won't let you win!" Did he just say the impossible, yes, yes he did- he officially just said that the black/white hamster was cuter than the French hamster now there's something you don't hear everyday.

It didn't matter as they began to sweep the floor with a crazy amount of energy they have, it didn't take long before the first hamster arrived and the boys grew nervous hoping that it was her... Instead it was actually Hamtaro, oh the disappointment. It's been like this throughout the whole morning, everytime the door opens and they think it's her they get overly excited and rush to the door because they wanted to give her a hardy welcome but become disappointed when it was just one of the ham-hams. Even when Bijou entered she was shocked to see how Stan was all disappointed and just said "Oh it's you, Bijou" with a flat, dulle tone. The French hamster was starting to consider Sandy's theory about her brother.

Half of the hamsters arrived and they were all very amused to see how anxious Boss and Stan were, the four ham girls huddled in their corner to talk about the boy's stranger behavior. This was one unusual morning as in the meantime the door kept opening with the ham-hams coming but it's not HER, however they have their high hopes because all of the ham-hams are here... Just one left. Now, they know that at just any minute she'll come through that door and see how sparkly clean the clubhouse looks.

Finally the door opened as the two hamsters went to the door to receive her- they pushed and shoved each other wanting to be first while everyone watched as they never saw Boss and Stan be so competative. When the fair ham girl entered she waved and smiled at everyone but also apologized for coming in late, for the two hamsters they didn't care as they headed towards her; greeting and welcoming her with opened arms and smiles. Tsuki looked at them both and felt very flattered with the surreal welcome she received like as if she was someone super important- a princess or something along the lines.

The ham-hams gathered around the table as each of them took their seats, Hamtaro sat on his regular seat with his bestfriend following and she sat next to his right side. Boss hurriedly took his seat where he's at the center of everyone's attention but he was more happy when he realized he was sitting right next to Tsuki. Poor Stan watched and was going to take his regular seat next to his sister but changes will be made today; he approached Hamtaro and tapped on him to get his attention. The orange/white hamster looked over to see the tiger hamster who looked at him with a pleading expression.

"Can you like... switch places with me..?" He pleads putting his paws together and lowered his head. "C'mon we're hamigos, right? So like pretty, pretty please do me this favor?" Now it sounded like he was begging for Hamtaro to give up his seat, Bijou over heard what was going on and at first she didn't want her crush to leave her side- she blushed when she heard the love of her life say...

"I'm really oopsie Stan, but I wanna stay next to Bijou" He really hoped the sweet white French hamster didn't hear him, but for the tiger hamster he kept begging showing his large teary eyes. Wow, he sure looks desperate.

"C'mon dude! I swear I won't flirt with your girl- in fact I won't even look at her just please, please can I sit here for today?" He was serious, his sister watched and was amazed how hard her brother was desperately trying to sit in Hamtaro's place.

It finally hit her, the reason why her twin was doing all this begging was because he wants to sit next to the new girl- Hamtaro's childhood friend to be more exact. That's the only explaination she can find but it was so strange, he's never begged this hard to sit next to a girl. If he wants to flirt with her all he does is go up to her and just does what he does, although it gets him in trouble whether it's with Dexter and Howdy or Boss. This time he's asking, well, begging for Hamtaro to give up his seat but to Stan's dismay it seems that the orange/white hamster doesn't have a cluewhy Stan's so desperate.

As his sister she felt that it was her duty to help out her distressed twin, she got up from her seat and trotted her way towards Hamtaro and Stan and got in between them. Her twin brother thought that she was going to scold him for trying to get Hamtaro to give up his seat; instead Sandy looked at her ham-ham friend and grabbed his paws as she looked at him with her large pleading and teary eyes.

"Please Hamtaro? Like pretty please give my bro a chance!"

Now, she's doing the begging? Hamtaro was surprised and so was Bijou, but really what's going on? Stan was just as shocked as both Hamtaro and Bijou, he was very sure that his sister was going to scold him or something but she's actually helping him. The French hamster looked at Sandy giving her the "why are you doing this?" look while Sandy looked back at her friend and winked at her. That look can only mean a "don't worry, I'll explain" look, she kept looking at her ham-ham friend and still kept her pleading expression. Hamtaro wasn't one to turn down a favor when it comes to ham girls- oh he felt defeated today and sighed as he stood up and gave a nod to her.

"Ok, ok you guys win" Hamtaro sighed but was rewarded with a friendly hug from Sandy as she smiled brightly.

"Thank-Q! You're a true hamigo!" She took his paw and walked away with him so that her can sit next to her while Stan was free to sit at Hamtaro's spot.

He was nervous that he trembled, slowly he came towards the empty seat and sat as he looks to his right and there she was... Smiling and getting along with the ham-hams, she was so adorable and so cute- oh how he wished he could take her paw and tell her sweet things. _Whoa, what am I thinking?_ Stan looked up at the ceiling never before has he thought this serious or anything like that, he wasn't a one girl hamster because he enjoys to flirt with all the lovely ladies. He never thought about settling down with just one girl, but will that ever happen in the future? That would be nice.

He's just happy to be next to her hearing her voice and looking at her smile, it was good so nothing else matters as long as he was next to her. In fact he couldn't do anything right now, he was extremely nervous and even shy, yes! For the first time in his life he actually felt shy! He couldn't believe what he was thinking and feeling, he needed to get his groove back on and so he turned to her and raised his paw as he was ready to start the flirting time with her but instead she turned around and smiled at him sweetly which made him stop in his tracks.

"So, Stan, that's your name, right?"

"Uh... ye-yeah! That's right!" He scooched closed to her and placed his paw on her back so that he could pull her to him. "So baby, what type of hamster you lookin' for? Someone with stripes? Good lookin'? Who can dance- oh! That totally sounds like me!" For some reason he felt odd flirting with her as if those words didn't come out right.

"You're one funny guy, that's for sure" She soon became uninterested in him once he began to act the way he did, Stan could feel that rejection but he feels that he can't give up.

"So, Tsuki... What exactly is a rocker?" Asked Dexter, it was that time that they get to know her and what she does. They always do that whenever a new hamster joined the group- sharing their stories and information of their lives so that they get to know them better. Everyone was curious about her origin and so was Stan and Boss, if she talked about what she likes and dislikes they'll have a better chance at impressing her.

"Well, being a rocker... Ok, umm... My family loves rock music-" She was quickly interrupted by one of the hamsters who's notorious for his reall bad jokes.

"How can ya listen to rock music if they don't make a sound but they roll... Hahaha! Get it? Rock and Roll!" Everyone stared at Howdy and as always no one got the joke and no one really appreciates them either- once again he got no one laughing... Again.

"Uh... no, silly. Not those rocks... umm, I'll show you- uh... Do you have a radio or something to play music- oh wait! Red, get me my guitar!" Quickly Hamtaro knew what she was going for and luckily she brought her instrument in cases like these, he picked up a really beautiful black, metallic colored guitar with a few skull prints on it.

Handing it over to her as Tsuki was ready to show the ham-ham gang the meaning of rock music and maybe a bit of heavy metal too. She began strumming the strings of the guitar showing of her skill, the way she played was so different to that of Jingle the poet hamster. Her playing was fast and hardcore such a different sound being created, Maxwell didn't like it that much since he's all for peace and quiet but he's gotta admit he did like the rhythm. After demonstrating her skill with the electric guitar everyone clapped while Stan whistled and clapped, she blushed as it has been a while since she last performed for an audience.

"So... yeah this is how rock music is played and sounds like" She puts her guitar back in its place and sat back down. "Hiromi's parents are famous rock stars- they have their own band and everything. We tour around the world" Everyone listened and all began with the "ooh" and "aah" sounds, well now, Tsuki's family sure seems to be a pretty famous one because of Hiromi's parents. "I've been to many places but I really hope I get live here forever, I miss my friend Red and we're like bro and sis"

Boss and Stan listened carefully to her little story, for a hamster who's been everywhere... It was going to be hard to impress her, in fact they were nervous and worried that maybe she'll reject them for being just regular hamsters with regular human owners (except for Boss). Just what can they do to impress her, the two crossed their arms and went into deep thinking while the rest of the ham-hams were talking about other things. It was so strange for the tiger hamster to act serious, but little by little he was flirting less and less with Tsuki as if it didn't feel right to do that. He is the love hamster and that's what he does best but with her around it's so much different. It's been decided, later on the two will find something to amaze her with.

* * *

Also, I try to be funny and well... ahaha.. I'm not very good at making jokes either so for Howdy it was sort of tricky to make a bad joke XD

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay tune for chapter 3!

Stan: ...like.. I cannot believe I begged.. like that's soooo totally uncool!

Me: It's a first time for everyone when you've been hit with cupid's arrow! *_*

Stan: ...uh.. *blushes a bit* eheh..


End file.
